My Chapter 700
by grislybearXD
Summary: My Version of chap 700 (at least how I would of done it..still love Kishi version tho . ) Warning: CrackPairings & OC's...NaruKarin, SasuHina, OCsaku, SuiIno, ShikaTema, OCchoji, OCshino, OCkiba, KankuMatsu, OCgaa, LeeTen, KakaKurenai, GaiShizune


**Author note**: this would be my version of the chap 700( not that I disliked kishi version I love all pairings I'm a slut like that) I don't write much so forgive me and bare with me. ( Please Review!)

**Disclaimer:** blah blah I don't own naruto (obviously)

**Warning:** **OKAY IM NOT THE BEST WRITER! there's like 4 OC Characters paired with Canon Characters! Also Not Kishis Version for 2nd time! And Lastly CRACK PAIRINGS!**

**Summary:** my version of naruto chap 700 for the 3rd time! (still love kishi version tho) just the way I would of done it . Yes my pairings are a far stretch and include OCs made for their partner. ( might do another one explaining how my pairings came to be lol let me know if u wanna know)

**Pairings/their children**

Naruto Karin = Keiko (female)

Sasuke Hinata= Minori (female)

Sakura OC Zero= Toru (female)

Shikamaru Temari= Shikaru (female)

Choji OC Nina= Choso (male)

Ino Suigetsu =Inotsu (male)

Kiba OC Yukina= Misaki (female) , Kovu (male)

Gaara Aome= kol (male)

Shino OC Cana= nero (male)

Kankuro Matsuri: Kina (female)

Tenten Lee : Tenko (male)

**older pairings/ their grown children**

Gai Shizune : Yuki (female)

Kakashi Kurenai : Kenshi ,Raiden ( both male/focturnal twins), (youngest son) Takeshi

** Please forgive me for my laziness of capitalizing my letters!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>My version of chapter 700 ( for the 4th time!)<strong>

" alright students make sure you practice your technique at home and-"

" alright bye cyclops sensei ! Later Aburame sensei ! " yelled the students in the academy class.

Cut off mid sentence by his students Shino sighed showing the anime sweat decided to be an academy teacher for awhile because he enjoyed teaching the youngsters but sometimes he would think twice on the decision he made. A women's laughter comes from the classroom door entrance, Shino gazes at her irrately " You enjoy my misery don't you..."

"Only a little.." giggled the Gothic woman with midnight black shorlder length hair. She walked over to him and placed a olive green lunch box on his desk that matched her eyes. "... Thank you Nina..."

She leans forward to kiss him on the lips which he gladly accepted. "I also made one for Nero" she smiled.

"Don't call him over yet let him coversate with his comrades...if he doesn't convers with people now he'll go unnoticed ...kinda like me" he said in his monotone voice.

" well I noticed you... so much that I married you and had Nero." she smiled.

Shino then moved his hand to be placed on top of hers on the desk " ...yea you did"

Meanwhile were the students are

"Who wants to come with me and see an amazing prank DATTE-BASA!" Grinned the red head .**( ya I know that I copied boruto)**

"she's at it again" said Nero adjusting this glasses in his monotone voice.

"Keiko you idiot don't you know that the kages summit takes place in Konoha this year , there's going to be police everywhere .." said the young Nara girl tightening her high pony tail.

"Whatever Shikaru I can get away with it " laughed Keiko " come on who's with me and-" she was then cut off by the chatter amongst the boys .Apparently the boys were arguing with each other and ...complementing someone?

She couldn't see who because of the barrier of boys blocking her view. Keiko than tempted to climb on Skikaru in order to see over the boys. " Oi! Keiko got off!" said Shikaru

"hush Skikaru I'm trying to see over them"

"well don't use me a damn stool!"

Before Keiko can reply to the Nara girl she felt someone lift her up and place her on their shoulder. Keiko looks at the person and smiles "thanks Choso!"

" thanks Choso..." grunted the Nara girl.

The tall akimichi smiled " No problem you two...can you see Kieko?" he asked.

Keiko nods her heads and takes a look at the mystery person on the other side."uggh! Why am I not surprised DATTE-BASA! " she said angrily.

On the other side sat Minori Hyuuga staring out the window in deep thought. The boys stood around her admiring her. Saying that she was beautiful, smart, amazing, was at least five boys who yelled out Go out with me! Be mine! Let me be your Boyfriend! Then there were a couple boys fighting amongst themselves to win her heart.

" Ugh she thinks she's all that! " Keiko says with hatred.

" I'm so unattractive ..I'm going to end up with 100 cats.." she said depressed

"so two face..." said Nero as Choso nodded agreeing to him.

" let me guess... Minori" said Shikaru " Honestly I don't see the big deal about her..." she said .

" Aww Shikaru don't be so jealous " smirked the blonde walking towards them.

" Shut up Inotsu I'm not jealous..." she grunted.

"Whatever" said Inotsu " all I know is that Minori is my future girlfriend."

"Yea right maybe when pigs fly." said Kovu a young Inuzuka walking to them.

"Shut up!" Inotsu yelled.

Keiko then got off Choso's shoulder " Alright enough of her ...who's coming with me !" she grinned.

" I can't" said both Kovu and Nero

.

"ya and us three can't go we have to meet our parents and practice our Ino-Shika-Cho combo." Inotsu said annoyed.

"nah I'm going home I'm tired.. " said Shikaru.

"what bu-"

"ya me neither I'm going to eat with Anko sensei " said Choso walking out the door with Shikaru.

" Wait you assholes what am I suppose to say when I get there ...ugh my mom is gonna beat my ass for this! " he grunted.

" Ugh you guys are lame! I can do this on my own!" said Keiko stomping out the classroom. As she walked out of the classroom she was being stared by the young Hyuuga.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Nara House hold<strong>

"Mom tell aunty Ino my stomach hurts" said Shikaru entering her house. She walks in to see her mother sitting down with her uncle.

" Hello Shikaru I see you've grown a little more" said gaara

"What up uncle Gaara and Ya I guess I've have...nice hair."she chuckled.

"Shikaru ! greet him properly" said her mother.

"Your aunt Aome and cousin Kol aren't here right now but you'll see them later. " he said

"there here to? well where's uncle Kankuro then ah!" Shikaru was then tackled to the ground by a girl her age."Shikaru ! I missed you!" laughed the girl on top of the Nara wearing a dark purple hood with what looks like cat ears .

"Kina get off of your cousin" said Matsuri walking in the house.

"Yea listen to your mother Kina" said Kankuro.

"ok dad.. sorry Shikaru" Kina said getting off her allowing her to sit up . Kina had a sad expression on her face that made Shikaru sigh.

"ahh its alright I missed you too Kina now stop looking so sad" Shikaru said patting her head."Yay!"Kina then throw herself at her again causing them both to tip over."gah!"

* * *

><p><strong>In the weapon shop<strong>

"ugh" sighs the weapon mistress " No ones buying weapons these days ...its to peaceful" before she can even sigh for the second time the weapon shop door busted open showing a boy with a bowl cut hair ( more like the dudes in the Beatles hair) wearing a green tight body suit." Mom! I hate this out fit !" cried the boy.

"I spoke to soon" she grunted.

Tenten stares at her son and starts to bust up laughing " Oh Tenko! hahah I think you look cute " she said wiping her tears.

"Mom this is serious what if he wants me to wear this daily!" cried Tenko.

"Tenko what you need is some more YOUTH into you!" said Lee entering .

"dad I'm fine with the training and I agree with the power of YOUTH but this outfit is ridiculous!"

"But Tenko its tradition!"

"Tenko listen to your father ...go up stairs and practice summoning your weapons mister." said Tenten

Tenko sighed in defeat " alright mom..." and headed up the stairs.

Tenten watched him leave and smiled turning to Lee " you know that he'll be amazing with or without the outfit."

"I know ...I at least want to see him fight in it 10 times

" he frowned.

His smile quickly returned " Oh ya I almost forgot" he grabbed a scoll from his back and placed it on the table.

"Lee what is it?"

"I'll show ya" Lee opens the scroll and summons a set of twin sword blades.

Lee grins at the look at his wife's priceless face. " omg omg omg omg omg! you didn't ! you did! kyaa!" Lee found it adorable seeing his wife geek out on weapons.

"Happy Anniversary Tenten." he said

"aww you remembered!" Tenten said tearing up.

She walked to him and gave him a kiss on the lips."I love you Tenten"

"I love you too idiot...come with me I also bought you something "

* * *

><p><strong>In<strong> **Kakashi's home**

Knock Knock

Kakashi turns his head " ahh they arrived on time... " he said holding Kurenais hand.

"I was starting to think our kids wouldn't show up and miss dinner Kakashi!" Gai laughed wrapping an arm around Shizune.

" thank goodness that they returned from that S-rank mission I was getting so worried." said Shizune. "Kurenai is your daughter coming?"

"Sadly not ...she just left on a mission herself...Takeshi can you get the door dear ?" said Kurenai.

"Alright Mom " said Kurenais youngest son Takeshi walking to the door.

"My my how your son has grown ...he's in the academy right?" said Gai.

" Yes he is" said Kakashi.

"Wow Kurenai I didn't know you had it in yea i mean ... You had your daughter first...then you and Shizune got pregnant around the same time a couple years after my lovely Shizune had my dear Yuki and you had your focturnal twins Raiden and Kenshi ...then years later and I mean years ! You had Takeshi my you really do have YOUTH in you! Oldness doesn't stop you- OUCH" Gai yelled feeling Shizunes pinches.

" I'm sorry Kurenai" said Shizune in a panic.

"i-its alright " Kurenai said twitching with anger...all she hears repeating in her head now is 'OldOldOldOld!'

TakeshI opens the door and allows the people in.

"Yo! I'm starving" said Yuki with the same youthful spirit as her father.

" Hello everyone sorry were late " said Kenshi the brother with black hair and red eyes.

" It was Yukis fault she wanted to fight everyone..." said Raiden the silver haired brother with dark red eyes.

" No it wasn't Fuck You!" said Yuki in frustration.

Gai laughs "ohh Kakashi thoughs two remind me of two people! " referring to himself and Kakashi.

Kakashi laughs "yea yea Gai thoughs were good memories."

" Alright time to eat! " says Kurenai, and everyone replies Okay!

* * *

><p><strong>In the Training grounds<strong>

"where are those brats! " yelled a angry Yamanaka.

"oh I hope there ok ...Choji Dear do you think Choso is okay?" said the short worried ginger haired woman.

"Cana Dear you worry to much I'm sure Choso and the others are fine." Choji reassured his wife.

"Not Inotsu ! At least not when I'm done with him! I can't believe there not here to practice the Ino-Shika-Cho technique !" Ino yelled fusturated.

" Babe relax I'm sure Inotsu will be here any second. " Suigetsu told his wife sipping water.

Ino then shifts herself closer to her husband so he can hold her ..and so he did." And his Father just came back from the mist village ! that boy I swear...!"

Suigetsu sighed " That Inotsu is gonna get what's coming to him ."

Not to far from them behind a tree stood Inotsu " Crap.."

* * *

><p><strong>In the inuzuka compound<strong>

"I'm home ! oh hi Akamaru" Kovu greeted as he came in the house.

"Kovu In here my little pup!" called out his mother from the kitchen.

Kovu walks in to see his beautifull mother making soup. He hears a sneeze and turns his head to see his twin sister Misaki in the dinner table all bundled up looking sick. Unlike him she looks almost exactly like his mother, long white straight hair, pale skin, while he looked almost identical to his father , tan skin, and brown wavy hair. The only big difference between him his twin and their parents is that Misaki earned her fathers black eyes and Kovu got his mothers yellow/sliver eyes.

"hi mom hi Misaki...sis you feeling any better ?"

Misaki nodds " yea I'll be back at the academy in no time"

" I'm back!"

Both Kovu and Misaki's ears perk up " Papa!"

Kiba walks in with Akamaru following him." Hey champ and how is my sick princess " he said patting them both on the head. " I'm hanging in there dad."

Misaki left the table and walked out of the kitchen " Kovu come I gotta show you something me and Akamaru found!"

"Okay!" Kovu went with his sister with Akamaru following.

Kiba saw his pups leave and took this an opportunity to cozy up to his mate. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggles at his actions "Someone misses me " she teased.

"Shut up"

"Aww Kiba your so cute when your not an ASS"

."hnn"

"But Kiba in all honesty I really did miss you " she turned her head to face him.

"Awe my girl missed me! If it makes you feel better Yukina I missed you too." he laughed and begin to snuzzle her face.

Yukina blushed madly from embarrassment"Don't make fun of me ! never mind I take back what I said you ASS!"

"Aww but Yukina!" he whined.

* * *

><p><strong>On the other side of the Inuzuka compound<strong>

"I'm home ! " sakura yelled coming in .

Sakura just got back from work in the hospital .So she was all tukered out. " welcome back!' her husband yells from somewhere else in the house.

She takes off her shoes and notices pair of women's shoes ...that weren't hers! Her her husband brought another women ! Is he hiding her! But her husband wasn't this stupid he'd at least hide his tracks.

Sakura walks in the house and sees no one . She hears her husband laughing from the porch ...with another woman!

She stomps over there and opens the backyard slid door " Zero! You Dog-" she stops her rampage to notice that the other women was no other then her sister in law .

"Sakura I told you that Aome was visiting didn't I?" Zero questioned his wife smirking at the fact that he knew where her mind was heading when she opened the door.

"No... you failed to mention it "she glared at him .

Aome laughed and stood up, she walked to Sakura and sniffed her ."Sakura you smell and look beautiful as ever!" she then pulled Sakura into a big bear hug.

"oof! You too Aome" She smiled as her sister in law who picked her up a little. Sakura's husband is from an a clan that is almost in extinction called the Lobo Clan as in the Wolf clan, he was raised within the Inuzuka grounds because it was the closes thing to his roots. There are many Lobo Clan members but their rare to come by . Though little by little the Clan is becoming bigger and bigger. For example , their children.

Aome set her down and Sakura looks on her back yard to see her daughter Toru and her cousin Kol resuling each other. Toru ends up wining and pins Kol down." Ha! **SHONAROO!** I won ! ...Mama!" Toru gets off her cousin and runs to her mother and embraces her.

Kol stands up and dusted him self off."its ok sweetie!" his mother yelled.

He walked to is aunt and hugged her after Toru . " its ok mom I won the last 5 rounds." he says calmly.

"alright that's my boy" Aome says with pride patting her sons back.

Zero smirks " no expression like his father but the wildness of his mother ...very well balanced nephew. "

"And you Toru" said Zero " You have the temper of your mother and the bad mouth of your father you are not balanced your off the scale!"

"Kol, Toru you too are just too cute I need a picture " grinned Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>In the village<strong>

Keiko walks through the village " I'll show them ...I can do this I'm a ninja!" behind her was a young girl stalking her.

turns out it was Minori stalking her.

In the Uzumaki household

Naruto opens the door and let's his daughter walk in first. Once their both in Naruto faces his daughter. " Keiko why would did you do that to the hokages faces!"

"I didn't know I was gonna get caught!" she replied.

"Get caught!? Keiko you shouldn't do that in the first place ! " He told her.

" You did it when you were my age!" she said.

"Wha- I-I-I It doesn't matter!" Naruto stared at the clock and turned back at his red headed daughter who resembles his mother Kushina and himself very much." ...god Keiko what's gotten into you...I have to go, Shikamaru is probably gonna kill me if I don't hurry ...you stay put and don't cause any trouble." he told her turning away walking to the door.

"Your leaving!? Wait no punishment!? What kind of parenting is that!?" she yelled.

Naruto opens the door and turns his head back to look at her. " Oh you'll be punished ... Oh my did I forget to mention your mother came back from her mission with team taka when you were at school ?" he smirked.

"What ? No your bluffing! " she said terrified.

"Nope!"

"You know Keiko if you would of practiced your chakra sensing technique like she assigned you you might of noticed she was in her room asleep ...well was asleep...Bye Keiko ! Morning Karin ! Love you guys!" he said quickly leaving the house and closing the door behind him.

"w-w-what?...no" she whispered. She slowly turns her head around to see her mother leaned up against the door frame with bed hair.

"...Keiko...!" Karin said sternly.

* * *

><p><strong>In Hinatas House ( bedroom actually)<strong>

"whhaa!" cries a baby begging for more food.

"Yusuke I already fed you and you still want more?" said Hinata carrying her son, rocking him back and fourth to try and make him fall to held her her 3 year old until he fell to sleep and set him down in his crib .

"Eeep"she squeaked at the feel of arms wrapping her waist. She tilts her head to see her husband. " Welcome back ...I'm glad you've returned safely to me " she smiled.

"hnnn" was all he said before kissing her lips.

Hinata smiles "Sasuke you got back a couple of hours ago you should really rest." she said stealing a second kiss from him.

"hnnn fine...just promisee that I'll get to spend time with my busy wife later." he then let got of her and through himself on the bed. Hinata laughed at his childish behavior, not many people saw this side of Sasuke so she appreciated it very much.

Awhile after Sasuke dozed to a deep sleep on his bed next to Yusukes meanwhile was in the living room cleaning waiting for her daughter to arrive from the academy to serve her food. A couple minutes after and the front door opens. "Mom I'm home... "

" Minori! Welcome home dear! Are you hungry? How was school? What did you learn?!"

"Hi mom...?...yes I'm hungry, school was the same, were learning how to shadow clone our selves but I already know how to...and people are just stupid" she said angrily.

"What's wrong ? Let me guess is it Keiko...?"

" Yes! That idiot does bad things gets in trouble and continues to do stupid things!"

"Minori ...Keikos father isnt around often ... she must want his attention because he's not around enough to give her attention.. "

'Well that's one thing we have in common' she thought. Minori's father is always on missions and when he is home he spends most of his time with her mother and brother. She did feel jelous towards her brother . Why did he spend more time with him ? Is it because he's a boy? Is it because my element is Fūuton and not Katon ?...Is it because she activated the Byakugan and not the Sharinggan...?

"Well whats got you in such a mood ?" Minori questionend her odd was rare to see her in such a happy mood.

" Well Minori your father just arrived today!" Hinata cheered.

Minori's face then lit up " Really! Dads here!? Where is he !? Where is he !?" she cracked a smile which is rare also.

" Your father is sleeping right now he's very tired"

" ...Well okay I'll wait" her face sadden. She looks out her window and her face quickly stares dumbfoundedly at the sight before her. She saw Kieko wrapped in chains being dragged on the floor by her mother.

"Keiko I can't leave you out of my sight can I! " her mother hissed. "Don't You know that your father is in a meeting and imagine if you would have barged in and interrupted!?"

"I'm sorry mom ...I just wanted to see him" she said cracking her voice when she spoke.

Karin sighed , she knew her daughter was too stubborn to cry . Karin released her chain justsu causing them to poof away, she walked over to her daughter and knelt down to her level. " I know it's hard Keiko I get it but you must understand your fathers position in the village..." Karin hugs her then stands up extending her hand. " But your not alone Keiko...come on let's go get ramen"

Keikos eyes light up as she quickly grabs her mothers hand "Okay!"

Minori smiles from the window." Minori what are you smiling about?" Hinata asks.

" Nothing mom...but I was thinking why don't you and I go visit uncle nejis grave then uncle Itachis tombstone...just us girls...and maybe we can swing by the ramen shop?"she smiles.

'Since when did my daughter crave ramen?' Hinata thought.

" I would like that Minori... " she smiles back.

** THE END**

**Author Note: Let me know how you liked it ...or hate it its okay :D PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
